


MCDONALD'S

by pen15



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blood and Injury, Coming In Pants, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, References to Drugs, changgu gets punched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen15/pseuds/pen15
Summary: what started out as an innocent best bros disney movie marathon, quickly became a brawl in the mcdonald's drive through at 3amchanggu takes a punch for shinwon and then they kiss about it
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	MCDONALD'S

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wawayaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/gifts).



> well henllo froends,  
> itsa me, pennington the 15th 
> 
> here to bring you something SPICY and DIFFERENT a PENTAGON FIC imagine that. yes. i am a fuseiverse or whatever the fuck you call it.
> 
> also i tagged mk in this cuz he plays a pivotal role here...
> 
> ... in all seriousness tho i just want as much attention as possible. 
> 
> *rolls under the bed*
> 
> ANYWAYS this is a belated birthday gift for [@wawayaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga) i care u dude thanks for reading my boner bashin fic and still talking to me after lol 
> 
> special thanks to [@changgus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgus/pseuds/changgus) for being a dear and checking my grammar n cursed vibes. you were a big help bro tysm

changgu, unfortunately, found himself outside freezing to death at stupid o'clock in the morning.

it was all because shinwon talked him into walking to the mcdonald's a block and a piece from his apartment. changgu had tried to convince him to just get it delivered or something, but shinwon wouldn't have it. said he wanted "the authentic mcdonald's experience" whatever the fuck that meant. 

he couldn't in good conscience allow his friend, who was stoned out of his gourd, to walk the streets alone at 3am. so that's how changgu ended up outside in the early hours, chilled to the bone by the cold september wind. 

when they arrived, changgu was distressed to see the store closed to walk in business. 

"shinwon, we can't even go inside… how are you going to order?"

shinwon cast him a particularly condescending look "oh changgu, you plebeian fool, we just go through the drive through."

changgu blinked back at him, "but… we aren't driving though?" 

"trust me, i do this all the time." 

"you what?" 

shinwon strolled up to the speaker like it was second nature, and if he was telling the truth, then it probably was. 

"hey whatsup it's me, i'll take the regular." he glanced over at changgu, "you want anything dude?" 

changgu shook his head. 

"OH! wait, gimme uh.. gimme two of them apple pies too please." 

a staticky voice from the speaker rang out, "sure thing shinwon, come on up to the second window." 

shinwon looked over and gave channggu a thumbs up with a big grin. changgu rolled his eyes, painfully endeared. 

"come on dude walk with me!" he called out to changgu, gesturing him over enthusiastically. changgu relented, walked over to join him and shinwon threw an arm around his shoulder as he strolled up to the second window. 

"oh you're shivering, you cold?" shinwon hugged him closer, changgu blushed a bit and hit his chest in return. 

"i'm fine! it's fine!" changgu chuckled as he tried to pull away. shinwon wasn't having it, his arm slipped down to sling around changgu's hip, pulling him closer still. changgu's face heated up like an electric griddle, red hot. he squawked indignantly at shinwon's public manhandling. 

the window creaked loudly as it slid open and a guy around their age gave shinwon a knowing nod. 

"top of the morning to ya minkyun." shinwon said, nodding back at him. 

"what's up bro, see you brought a friend with you."

"changgu, this is minkyun, minkyun changgu."

"nice to meet you." changgu smiled at him brightly.

"minkyun is a real meat master… no homo." shinwon laughed and shot minkyun some finger guns.

"well… maybe there's a little homo." minkyun's lazy smile stretched into a smirk as his eyes roamed none too subtly over changgu. 

changgu buried his face in his scarf to try and hide the blush that burned his cheeks from the weight of minkyun's stare. the exchange wasn't lost on shinwon, his expression soured as he shot minkyun a pointed glare. 

minkyun quirked an eyebrow at him and looked back to changgu, who was too busy looking everywhere but minkyun, then back to shinwon. shinwon saw the exact moment realization hit him like a sack of potatoes. minkyun clapped his hands and gave shinwon a wink. 

"right, sorry, that'll be $13.57 my guy." 

shinwon pulled out his phone and tapped it on the terminal with much less finesse than usual. changgu noticed the change in behavior, the hand that was draped around his waist clutched him tighter. even through the fabric of his jacket, changgu could feel the pressure of it increasing. 

"shinwon… your hand." he said in a hushed tone as he shifted in the other's hold. 

"right… sorry."

"no– no its ok, it's just that… those guys over there are staring." 

shinwon followed his gaze and spotted a group of three dudes standing a few yards away from the drive through. he lowered his hand reluctantly and shuffled away so there was space between them.

"wouldn't want to give them the wrong idea… right?" changgu whispered, not able to meet shinwon's eyes.

"right." shinwon answered tersely. his mouth twisted into a scowl as he looked from changgu back over to the group. 

they were muttering to each other, eating hamburgers in the most threatening manner shinwon had ever seen. maybe it was just the weed making him paranoid, but those dudes were giving off  _ decidedly bad vibes _ .

"one shinwon special and two apple pies!" minkyun called out rousing shinwon from his observations. 

"ah! thanks dude, see ya round!" he grabbed the order and took a sip from the top of a comically large soda as they walked out of the drive through.

"i feel like you need two hands to drink that thing." changgu laughed, taking the bag from him. he pulled out a straw and jammed it into shinwon's drink.

"thanks, but i'm an expert." shinwon winked.

"i don't think that's something you should be proud of…"

"burger me bro!" 

changgu giggled and dug into the bag, he grabbed the burger and unwrapped it partially.

"what is the shinwon special anyway?" he asked as he inspected it. 

"it's a secret. now, if you would be so kind?" shinwon opened his mouth ridiculously wide and made an annoying 'ah' sound till changgu crammed the burger in it. 

"mmmm!" shinwon hummed with a dopey satiated look on his face.

changgu couldn't help but burst out in a fit of laughter at the sight. shinwon's goofy expression and his baby hands clutching his stupidly large soda, it was too much. shinwon laughed with him, pulling the burger out of his mouth and knocking their shoulders together.

"what are you homos doing out so late," one of the men from earlier, a gangly dude with bad acne scars yelled out to them, "take a break from butt fuckin' to grab some snacks?"

changgu felt shinwon bristle next to him, "just ignore them hyung, let's go." he said placing a hand on his back in an attempt to push him along. 

the guy stepped out in front of them and slapped the hamburger right out of shinwon's hands **_._ ** changgu gasped in shock and clung to shinwon's arm.

"well? pick it up?" 

shinwon didn't move, just stared the man down. changgu, wanting to avoid conflict, reached for the burger.

"that's it, bend over just like you do for your boyfriend."

"bet you take it real good, just like a girl eh pretty boy?"

"HEY!" shinwon yelled, startling everyone, "you lookin' for a fuck, or a fight?" 

he leaned in, glancing past the other man theatrically, 

"cause i don't see your father around." 

it happened so fast he couldn't even register it. like when a cd skips and you fuck up trying to sing along. shinwon knew he fucked up as soon as his brain began to process again.

because there was changgu, stood in front of him, face turned to the side, blood visible on his lip. 

seeing it, then seeing changgu's broken face take the  _ second _ blow…well, something in shinwon snapped off kilter– he went feral. screaming, he threw his giant drink right into their assailant's face, stunning him.

changgu recovered quickly from the hits and sprang into action. 

you see the mistake these chumps made was assuming that the rest of changgu was as sweet and soft as his face. the bulky cable knit sweater and puffy jacket he wore were simply an illusion. underneath it all, changgu was  _ ripped as fuck _ . 

and his muscle wasn't all just for show either, he was agile and well practiced in fighting. changgu struck, socking the taller man in the throat and then taking him out at the knees while he spluttered for air. 

he crashed to the pavement with a loud thud and shinwon kicked him in the ribs for good measure. the second guy came at changgu, stumbling forward clearly drunk. changgu, already partially crouched, easily dodged him, returned his attack with a powerful upper jab to the ribs, winding him. he used the opportunity to throw the man to the ground. 

changgu heard the third man cry out. he looked over to see that shinwon had somehow managed to get a hold of his ear, biting it savagely. the man didn't even know what hit him when changgu's iron fist connected with his fragile ribs, knocking him out of shinwon's grasp and into a crumpled heap on the concrete.

"HOW DARE YOU SULLY THE SACRED GROUND OF THIS MCDONALD'S WITH YOUR PETULANT BIGOTRY." shinwon screamed, spitting on the man he had just bit. 

he reached down and snached the bag of food that sat beside the collapsed attackers. 

"i'm taking this as collateral, this is not stealing!" he yelled as he sped off, dragging changgu in tow. 

they ran down the deserted streets, holding hands and their commandeered mcdonald's, laughing wildly; the adrenaline from winning the fight fueling them forward.

"this is insane! you are insane changgu! you were like daredevil!" shinwon shouted as he looked over at his friend. 

changgu was a vision. face glowing, cheeks flushed, nose probably broken. blood ran down from it and pooled at the edges of his split lip. the street lamps cast a warm flickering glow as they ran underneath them, making the red on changgu's face glisten beautifully. 

shinwon slowed to a stop. 

"why are we sto–" changgu couldn't even finish his sentence, shinwon crashed into him like a tidal wave, almost knocking him off his feet. he hugged him so tightly changgu feared for his ribs.

"nobody's ever taken a punch for me before." he mumbled into changgu's neck. 

"well, that's probably a good thing because getting punched sucks." changgu snickered as he returned the hug, running his hand through shinwon's curly hair, somewhat damp with sweat. 

shinwon pulled away slowly, changgu watched him. his smile faded into something else, something more earnest. their faces lingered close together, _too_ _close_ _together_ ; shinwon could almost taste the blood that clung to changgu's lips as he exhaled. 

god he wanted to taste him. 

it was as if the whole world paused. shinwon could focus on nothing else, just the way changgu's breath felt on his face, the way changgu's hand still cradled the back of his head, the way the lights refracted in changgu's eyes as they grew wider with every passing second shinwon didn't pull away.

he glanced down to changgu's nose, it had stopped dripping, looked tacky as it started to dry. shinwon reached up and with his thumb, gently wiped some of the blood off changgu's upper lip. changgu winced slightly, a small gasp flitted out and shinwon felt it warm against his hand. 

a car went screeching past them with a loud honk of it's horn and that was enough to send them both jumping out of their skin. they stumbled away from each other and changgu laughed again, grabbed shinwon's bloodied hand and started running. 

it didn't take them long to make it back to shinwon's apartment complex. they walked inside and into the elevator. the moment shinwon pressed the button and the doors closed the energy shifted. 

changgu looked down to see that shinwon was still grasping his hand firmly. shinwon glanced over at him and smiled, squeezed his hand. changgu met his gaze, felt his ears burn hot and he wasn't sure if it was from the sudden temperature change or the way shinwon was staring at him.

the elevator dinged and they both startled at the sound. shinwon led changgu out and down the hall to his apartment, never letting go of his hand. not until they reached the door and he needed to grab his keys. changgu wriggled his fingers, the phantom feeling of shinwon's hand in his own making it tingle strangely.

shinwon opened the door, threw the mcdonald's bag on the table and kicked off his shoes quickly. changgu pulled off his scarf and watched him, he was suddenly acting avoidant of changgu. shinwon wouldn't look at him, seemed as if he couldn't get away from him fast enough, like now that they were back in his apartment,  _ alone _ , it changed things.

"i'm gonna grab the first aid kit for your face." 

shinwon started to make his way towards the bathroom when changgu's arm shot out and grabbed him by the sleeve.

"wait." 

"what?" shinwon looked back at him confused.

changgu's eyes widened, he remained silent and worried at his split bottom lip. 

"what is it?"

changgu looked away from him, embarrassed. 

"n-nothing, nevermind…"

"no really, whats up?" shinwon moved closer, ducked down slightly to try and force changgu to meet his gaze.

"it's–" changgu looked up at him, his eyes were glassy and shaking. it freaked shinwon out, triggered his fight or flight, made him anxious and he wasn't really sure why.

"–i need to go get the kit now." shinwon cut him off, tried to pull away but changgu's grip on his arm tightened.

"why now." changgu took a step towards him, holding his gaze. shinwon broke eye contact and looked past him, over towards the microwave instead. he was afraid he'd see, afraid changgu would look into his eyes and know exactly what he wanted from him. afraid he'd see it and be disgusted.

"because–" he whispered carefully, "if i don't leave now… i might do something  _ bad _ ."

"like what?" changgu stepped closer still. the fabric from their coats pressing together with proximity, building heat between them. 

shinwon looked back at changgu and the way he was looking at him, it was so open and trusting, made him feel like maybe he could be honest for once. 

"like try and kiss you." 

changgu smiled and placed a hand on shinwon's chest right above his heart. shinwon felt like he could probably feel it beating fast and hard, even through all the layers.

"that's not so bad."

"–it's not?" he blinked in surprise, changgu's smile grew more brilliant.

"...why don't you try it and find out?"

shinwon kissed him like he was hungry for it. licked along changgu's split bottom lip and relished in the gasp it drew out of him. he wanted this, wanted changgu, had wanted him for so long. was starving for his attention, his affection. 

shinwon would gladly give up eating mcdonald's forever if it meant he got to taste changgu like this. 

he tasted amazing, like iron and salt and vanilla chapstick, things you wouldn't think would taste good together; but because it was changgu, shinwon thought he was delicious, decadent. a delicacy, craved more.

he crowded changgu against the door and changgu choked on a moan as shinwon's knee slid in-between his legs. 

shinwon might have been starving for him, but changgu was ravenous. matched his intensity with urgency and a need so raw and painful it stung his eyes. 

he had wanted this, wanted shinwon for so long now. pined after him for years. all through college he held his feelings for his friend inside, didn't want to risk losing what they had.

because what they had was so precious and so special that changgu didn't want anything to ruin it. didn't want to be the one to ruin it. he needed shinwon and shinwon needed him.

he didn't realize how much shinwon  _ needed _ him.

he didn't realize how much shinwon  _ wanted _ him.

he was beginning to realize it now.

shinwon's knee pressed firmer against him and changgu groaned into his mouth. the friction felt amazing, or maybe it felt amazing because it was shinwon. whatever the reason, changgu wanted to chase after it, wanted more of it, rutted against shinwon desperately.

it was so much, so hot. shinwon pulled away momentarily to peel their jackets off. changgu whined at the loss of his mouth, his eyes fluttering open finally to see shinwon though his tears. 

shinwon noticed and began to panic.

"oh god, changgu– did i hurt you?" 

"no–" he sobbed and carded his hands through shinwon's hair. it was getting long again, changgu loved when it was long. 

he loved sitting on the couch with shinwon and playing with it absentmindedly while they watched tv and chatted. loved when shinwon would fall asleep on his shoulder and he could burry his face in it. it was curly and soft and smelled like home. 

shinwon was covered in his blood, it was a mess, he was a mess, changgu made him messy. when it came to all things changgu shinwon had a hard time coming clean. 

because changgu was just  _ so good _ shinwon never felt like he deserved him. he was so selfless and so caring and just  _ so good _ , too good.  _ too good _ for shinwon. 

changgu defended him, took a fucking punch for him, probably broke his nose, for _him_. was busted open and bleeding, for _him_. took that pain for _him_ because changgu cared for _him_. 

blood started to drip down changgu's chin, the wound on his lip had split open again from the abuse.

but neither of them minded, shinwon kissed him anyway and changgu tasted like blood and vanilla and something darker. 

shinwon backed up, leading changgu to the living room. he flopped down ungraciously onto the sofa and changgu fell with him. they both laughed, but then shinwon's hand came up to cradle changgu's face and suddenly it wasn't very funny anymore. 

changgu became tense in his lap. arms crossed defensively over himself, the knit baby blue sweater he wore pooling over his frame. making him look soft, contrasting starkly against the blood smeared on his face.

"do... you really want this?" changgu whispered, unsure.

"ye-yeah, fuck. yeah i want this." shinwon sat up, smoothing the hair out of changgu's face and tucking it behind his ear with care. 

"really?" 

"why do you think i kept inviting you over to my place for overnight disney movie marathons?" shinwon laughed as he cupped changgu's face in his hands. 

"i just thought you really liked disney." changgu mumbled, a deep blush crept onto his cheeks.

"i really like  _ you _ ."

"well you were not very obvious." 

"come on," shinwon whined, exasperated, "i dropped so many hints."

"then your hints sucked dude." changgu chuckled. he uncrossed his arms and ran his hands up shinwon's chest. shinwon grabbed his hips and pulled him flush as he kissed him again. 

they had sat on this couch together countless times but never like this, always as friends, just as friends, never more than that. shinwon never thought they could be  _ more _ than that, always thought changgu was beyond him, was startled to realize he had been within his grasp this entire time. 

"want you." he mumbled into changgu's jaw, "want you so bad." 

changgu shuddered under the attention, his hands clutching tight to the fabric of shinwon's hoodie. 

"i want you too." he pressed into him closer, changgu's clothed erection digging into shinwon. 

suddenly things felt urgent. 

shinwon pulled changgu down on top of himself, lined their hips and brought his leg up to press into him again and –oh, that felt good. changgu pressed back into shinwon with his own thigh and shinwon thought that felt pretty good too. 

changgu didn't want to stop kissing shinwon for even a second. felt like he had wasted so much of his life  _ not _ kissing shinwon that he needed to make up for it now. 

shinwon's hands traveled from changgu's hips to grab his ass and press him down firmer. changgu gasped into his mouth, whined at the sensation of shinwon's body pushed up against him. 

there were so many things that changgu wanted to do to shinwon, so many things that he wanted shinwon to do to him, but right now, this _ : this was what he needed. _

shinwon's hips were frantic, rubbing up against changgu, chasing the warmth and friction.

"changgu" he moaned, "if we keep this up, i'm gonna cum."

"is that… a problem?" changgu smiled into the kiss. 

"fuck, no– no it's not." 

changgu kissed along shinwon's jaw, smearing blood as he went. pressed his lips to the shell of the other's ear and whispered, "gonna cum in your jeans for me? like a horny teen?" 

shinwon's eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned loudly, gripping tighter to the meat of changgu's ass, pressing him impossibly closer. 

"y-yeah." 

he burried his face into changgu's neck and sucked a dark purple mark. changgu mouthed at his ear, breathing into it, whimpering softly. the sound of it rattled around inside shinwon's head like an echo chamber. 

"shinwon," changgu whined desperately, "shinwon– i love you, loved you f-for so long." 

the confession punched all the air out of shinwon's lungs. he pulled back, turned his face to meet changgu's, eyes wide and dazed. he tried to say something in return but all the words got stuck in his throat, felt like there was so much he wanted to say, years of feelings to unravel, but it all tangled up like a ball of yarn and clogged his airways. the pain of it making tears well in his eyes. 

shinwon choked, spluttered out a pitiful sob and a tear breached the edges of his eye and slipped down his cheek; sobbed again from the searing sentimentality. 

changgu watched him, saw the tears and that was response enough for him. shinwon didn't have to say it, he could feel it just the same. changgu kissed him again and it was feverd and scalding, the split on his lip burned hot and so did his insides. 

the desire bubbled up inside him, boiled over like a pot on the stove, like he couldn't hold all the simultaneous feelings he was feeling and they just spilled out into the open. changgu gripped shinwon's shoulders and cried out, cumming hard in his pants.

the feeling of changgu shuddering on top of him made the ball of yarn in his throat ignite, burn away; and from his mouth, praises and affirmations floated soft as ash into the air. changgu was so good, so perfect, so beautiful, and shinwon thought it was high time he told him as much; whispered it into his mouth as he too came with a startling intensity. 

never in his life had he felt an orgasm rip it's way out of him harder than this one did. shinwon swore he could feel his bones rattle at the force of it. his mouth hung open in a silent scream, changgu kissed all over his face, his chin and nose, cheeks and eyelids, a tenderness shinwon had never experienced before. 

when he came down from it he still felt floaty, like even changgu's solid weight pinning him down couldn't stop him from drifting away. he raised a shaky hand to changgu's face, smoothing over his cheekbones with a reverent touch. shinwon kissed him softly this time and changgu sighed into it. 

shinwon didn't want to move, was afraid if he did it would somehow break the beautiful fragile thing between them. but he knew that wasn't possible, knew he had to move soon because changgu was beginning to crush his chest, making it hard to breathe; and if he didn't want to suffocate then he would have to move. 

so he did, he sat up and pulled changgu with him.

"so…" 

"so…."

"we should talk."

"yeah, we should–" changgu yawned and leaned his head on shinwon's shoulder. "–but we can talk in the morning, well, after we wake up i guess." 

he looked up at shinwon and pouted, "it's like 4am, im exhausted and sore and there is cum in my pants and i just want to go to bed." he whined, curling closer. 

"alright, let me get you cleaned up then." shinwon stood, with much protest from changgu and walked over to his kitchen to grab a damp towel. 

while he was up he spotted the stolen mcdonald's bag. curious, he peeked inside.

"there's a… there's a fuckin salad in this bag changgu."

changgu huffed on the couch, "and they called us homos…" 

shinwon barked out a laugh and dropped the bag back down. 

"i don't want to eat that but i'm still starving."

he turned, rummaged in a drawer for a cloth and then wet it under the sink. walked back out to join changgu on the sofa.

"what's wrong with salad?" changgu giggled as he started to undo his pants; and even though shinwon was worn the fuck out his eyes still darkened with want.

"i said i don't want  _ that _ salad." he leaned in closer to changgu's ear, "maybe i'll toss yours instead."

"oh… oh that joke was terrible." changgu shook his head, trying to hide the smile that crept onto his lips. 

shinwon pulled back with a smarmy grin, "but i can still toss your salad right?" 

"only if i get to toss yours too." changgu cast him a sideways glance, "but no homo though."

"well, maybe a little homo." shinwon whispered. he tired to say it with a straight face, but failed spectacularly. 

they both burst out into hysterics, clutching each other and laughing till tears streamed down their cheeks. 

that morning changgu might have unfortunately found himself outside freezing to death at stupid o'clock getting punched in a mcdonald's drive through, 

but he had also fortunately found himself in love.

so he figured that was probably a fair trade. 

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls out from under the bed* 
> 
> hey! you made it, thanks for reading! 
> 
> hope i did the tagonies justice, i have a lot of shinwon and changgu feels and it is entirely wawayaga and changgus fault. 
> 
> if ya liked this pleze leaf me a comment or kudos  
> if ya didn't like this pleze leaf me a comment or kudos  
> basically just give me attention i need it or i get sad
> 
> follow me on twt [@pen15b0n3r](https://twitter.com/pen15b0n3r) but like only if ur 18+ because i scream bout onf fat cock on there


End file.
